In order to provide proper treatment of fractures, injuries and chronic conditions, there is a clinical need to protect the afflicted extremity from weightbearing forces. Current options for treatment of lower extremity pathologies include the use of crutches and instructing the patient not to apply weight bearing on the affected extremity. Frequently treatment is augmented with use of casting, bracing splinting. When range of motion of the extremity is required, a removable cast or splint is required that allows the injured joint to be moved actively or passively.
The Lofstrand crutch is a device that replaces a standard crutch and is different than a standard crutch because it includes a wrist or pistol grip mount and a semicircular forearm support. Lofstrand crutches are generally used by patients who are unable to bear the body weight load on the palms of their hands while using traditional crutches. These patients may need a Lofstrand crutch for various reasons including wrist arthritis, neurologic injury, decreased grip, wrist strength, etc. Crutches are typically manufactured and sold with a generic set of body contact structures and Lofstrand crutches of varied angles are commercially available with generic shapes. Because the forearm support is generic, forearm discomfort and instability of the forearm mounts is a frequent complaint of the devices. What is needed is an improved crutch with a forearm mount that inherently provides a better comfortable and stable fit around the patient's forearm.